<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baldwins by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666326">The Baldwins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walk the Prank (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Walk the Prank was dead, Herman Baldwin has began to spend more time with his cousins Tommy and Blake. He finds however, that his cousins have different interests then pranking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herman Baldwin/Bailey Schuster, Herman Baldwin/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Baldwins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walk the Prank was dead.</p><p>The four had moved their separate ways while remaining friends, drifting apart somewhat without their connection but never severing ties. Chance and Dusty had turned their focus to their academics, with the seventeen-year-old boys now in their final years of education. Chance got a girlfriend that took up the remainder of his time. Leaving his little brother with a lot of free time at home but also feeling the loss of not having his older brother around.</p><p>He had his own girlfriend however, with the fifteen-year-old boy growing into his good looks and into the hands of his crush. The seventeen-year-old Bailey Schuster. Who despite the age gap, could no longer refuse the attraction she had to the younger boy who always worked for her to notice him. </p><p>It also didn’t help that his looks were only getting better with every passing day.</p><p>Gone was the puppy dog boy, instead replaced with a good looking almost hot teenage boy with an impressive jawline, chocolate brown eyes that would draw you into his will and a haircut that both screamed good boy and devil in the right ways.</p><p>A devil that wouldn’t just capture the attention of his girlfriend but that of his cousins, the elder sixteen-year-old Blake and the younger pink jacket wearing twelve-year-old Tommy. Tommy, a boy who had been mistaken for a dead ringer of the actor who played the young Kevin character on the TV series, This Is Us.</p><p>Despite the fact that he was getting paid to ‘little man’ sit his twelve-year-old cousin, Herman Baldwin found himself cuddled up on the couch with his older girlfriend. Her bushy dirty-blonde hair resting on his lap as they watched the movie on the screen. Despite the rule of not having their girlfriends over, Herman and Chance both took advantage of their parents not being there to sneak them over for a little couple time. This was one such occasion.</p><p>Luckily for Herman, Tommy wasn’t a snitch. Instead he had actually enjoyed having the older girl around, as she usually doted him with sweets that Herman’s aunt forbid. He knew it was a bribe, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it.</p><p>Herman was just glad that Bailey didn’t mind cuddling up and getting passionate with a kid running around, since they never heard boyish cries of ‘ew!’ or the like from Tommy who would usually busy himself playing Herman’s computer or with the scruffy white dog running around. In the hotter seasons Tommy would just hang around outside on the trampoline, leaving Herman to his own devices. Often having to run inside and tell his cousin to do homework, then come back five minutes later demanding that Herman was to come play as he was bored. But since they were in the middle of winter, Tommy was making himself hot cocoa in the kitchen ignoring how Bailey and Herman cuddled on the couch.</p><p>While having the younger boy might result in less chance of her hand moving closer to his crotch and itching closer to finally slipping into his pants, Herman was happy enough to have some heated make out sessions with his older girlfriend. He was in it for the long game with her, and while he had urges, he could use his hand to deal with those in his bedroom. Something that was coming a common activity for the fifteen-year-old.</p><p>His Uncle, and the father of Tommy, who had walked in on Bailey being in the house with Herman and Tommy; had luckily just privately teased him about trying to show her that he would make a good father one day. Something that always managed to get him stuttering out that they weren’t active yet.</p><p>Today in the bitter icy winds of winter, the two snuggled up with Bailey’s head in Herman’s lap as some boring movie played. Tommy meanwhile was on the floor with his back pressed up against the couch, arm against the beginning to get hairy legs of his older cousin and sitter. Occasionally he would rest his head back against Bailey’s body, or lie it on Herman’s knee. Something that always brought a smile to the person that the cute pre-teen rested against.</p><p>Taking a sip of his steaming cup of cocoa, a stark difference to the cold chocolate milk of his charge, Tommy pointed at the screen for the hundredth time and asked who a character was a why they were doing whatever they were.</p><p>“Tommy, seriously just watch the movie!” Hermna muttered to the boy, a chuckle in his voice. He peeked down to see the little chef even added cream, marshmallows and a wafer stick to his drink. “I can’t believe you didn’t make us any… I even let you pick the movie!” </p><p>Even if he was enjoying Timmy Failure, it wouldn’t be his first pick on the Disney+ site. That would go to one of the Marvel movies.</p><p>“But you didn’t ask?” Tommy looked back with his bottom lip pushed out. “Sorry Hermie. Would you guys like one now?”</p><p>Though Herman was more than happy to have a hot cocoa made up for him to enjoy, Bailey cut him off by raising her head away from the boy with a soft smile. Ruffling the younger boy’s hair like a child before answering. “Sweet as that would be, I should really get moving before the storm hits… I don’t want to be stuck here and hide in your closet every time your parents come around!”</p><p>Giggling, Tommy decided to tease his sitter. “So I should go to the ‘toilet’ for a few moments, so that you two can kissy kissy lovey lovey?”</p><p>Before he could get a response, the young twelve-year-old was hightailing out of there. Laughter filling the hall.</p><p>“TOMMY!” Herman jumped up from the couch, glaring at the hallway. “I’m hiding your jacket, twerp! You hear me!!”</p><p>While giggling herself, Bailey pulled her younger boyfriend towards herself. “You know he’s right. This way, you can give me a proper goodbye my sexy boyfriend…”</p><p>Wrapping an arm around her lithe hourglass body, both of Herman’s hands moved to Bailey’s ass. Pulling her against his chubbing up crotch, letting the girl feel his cock. A passionate heat shared between the two as their bodies touched and lips drew closer together, inches away. Herman and Bailey could feel each other’s warm breaths, tingling their lips. It was the girl who made the first move, fingers combing through Herman’s slick black hair and tugging on the boy. Drawing him into a light kiss where their lips barely touched, feeling how his fingers sunk into the soft flesh of her ass as he was turned on by the kiss. Already semi-hard up against her thigh, grinding his curvy hips. </p><p>Unaware of the teenagers, Tommy’s blue eyes were watching from his hiding spot around the hallway wall. The twelve-year-old grinning as he watched the other two making out. It reminded him of their other cousin Blake, who always seemed to bring a date whenever he came to family-dos. It had been a shock when he started to bring a boy. </p><p>He liked Flynn though, he always gave him piggy back rides.</p><p>Pulling Bailey taught, Herman forced their light kiss to deepen. A sizzle between their lips as the passion started to boil over and their hands began roaming, getting more bold the harder the two teenagers kiss. Bailey is eventually melting into Herman’s soft pink lips when his fingers sink near her anal ring. However, this just draws her hands to the lining of Herman’s leather jacket to pull him in harder, forcefully taking over the make out session. A leather jacket that Herman considered lucky as his makeout sessions with Bailey since he brought it, had gotten a lot hotter.</p><p>When their lips break, strands of saliva hang between the two. Hot, visible breaths left their lips in the cold air. When it passed, Bailey could see a glassy look of lust in the boy’s eyes.</p><p>Licking the boy’s lips, she moaned. “Maybe next time, Baldwin… If I don’t get you soon I’ll just tackle you… Even if he’s watching me.”</p><p>Tommy giggled, knowing he was caught.</p><p>“TOMMY!” Herman hissed, his glassy look of lust and desire breaking because of his little cousin.</p><p>Bolting from his hiding spot, Tommy retreated to Herman’s room. Luckily the room was set up with a chest of drawers right by the door so he could pin both feet up against the wood and his back to the door, making a tight seal Herman couldn’t break through. He would stay there until Bailey was gone and Herman wasn’t ‘angry’.</p><p>His record was two hours and Herman was bribed with money, to let it end there.</p><p>A giggling Bailey grabbed her things and made for the door, opening it before suddenly jumping back.</p><p>Wrapped in a warm scarf and rubbing his hands together despite fluffy mittens, an older boy hunched over from the cold burst right past Bailey with a soft mutter from behind the layers of fabric. They knew this to be Blake, the tall hunky basically clone of Herman. He was fully dressed in black and caked with snow, his warm layers of clothing damn after walking through the beginnings of a storm. When pulling off the beanie and scarf they heard a loud sigh of relief getting all that weight off his broad shoulders. Wet scarfs weren’t very fun after all.</p><p>“Seriously Herms?” Blake smirked, his grin wide and cheeky. “Sup Bailes…”</p><p>Bailey blushed at the younger but far more muscular boy catching them and turned for the door. “I was just leaving… Nice seeing you, Blake!”</p><p>“I still don’t get why a babe like that chooses you little cous… especially with the pin needle you are showcasing down there.” Blake teased. </p><p>Herman rolled his brown button eyes, having expected the slew of teasing to come after five minutes of defrosting by the fireplace. However, he knew better than to think Blake would fall into any of his plans. Hence why he never appeared on Walk the Prank, Blake just never fell for anything. With a sigh, the younger boy hissed. “You know Tommy can hear you, right? Just… go do something while I say goodbye!”</p><p>Chuckling, Blake headed further into the house. Bypassing downstairs and instead going for Tommy’s hiding spot, having coaxed the boy from it a couple of times. “Oh Tommyyyyyy-boi!”</p><p>Tommy gasped. More arrived to punish him. “I’m not gonna open the door! You can’t make me!”</p><p>“Oh… then I’ll tell Flynn to go home then… he will be so disappointed that you don’t want to see him.” Blake smirked.</p><p>“Flynn’s not here! I only heard your footsteps, Blake.” The younger boy was getting smarter as he grew up, not falling for as many tricks. Keyword there being as many.</p><p>“He’s chatting with Herman, I was going to keep him a surprise for you.” Blake said to the door, turning and leaning his weight against it. “You know he loves giving you piggy back rides.”</p><p>Tommy’s interest peaked, so he leaned forward just so. But he remembered Blake did this to him once before, so firmly pressed back against the door, “Make him say hi!”</p><p>“Flynn! Parkie wants you to say hi!” Blake smirked. The teen had prepared for a time like this and pulled out his phone, playing a voice recording of Flynn calling out hi.</p><p>Giggling as she listened to the young pre-teen screaming with glee upstairs, a scream that reminded her of her boyfriend when they were younger, Bailey took her opportunity to slip a hand down Herman’s pants. Above the underwear, much to his disappointment. Her fingers wrapping around the length for a good squeeze that forced him to moan aloud, before being captured in a kiss that muffled his excitement.</p><p>“Next time? I’m going under the boxers… so don’t wear your Spiderman ones.” Bailey teased. “Tom Holland is hot but don’t want Spiderman on my man’s undies.”</p><p>As she walked right out the door into the cold, Herman could only gape and stare. His cock still throbbing, feeling where her fingers had touched him. Stuttering, trying to say something to her but the words just failed him. Herman’s body went into auto pilot to shut the door before he turned for the staircase and walked up, following his cousins.</p><p>A small blush on his face from his underwear choice. Something she had noticed when he had bent over and his pants had sagged a little low. Revealing Spiderman’s logo and face, patterned over the top of his ass.</p><p>Still stuttering when he reached the second floor, Herman looked at the pair just when Tommy laid a weak punch to his cousin’s chest.</p><p>“YOU LIED TO ME!” Tommy cried out between squirms and laughter, as he was grabbed, pinned to the ground and tickled without mercy.</p><p>“Oh really? I thought I heard him,” Blake chuckled, his fingers attacking the boy’s sides. To keep the boy pinned down he had to lay on top.</p><p>However, only Herman could see that Blake wasn’t just lying on top tickling the cute young boy. Rather, he was humping him. Hard as a rock through his black jeans, grinding up against that soft perky butt. Herman got glimpses of it when Blake raised his hips, before it was once more against Tommy’s ass. Blake was going at it erratically, too, using the young boy’s squirms as a way to hide his own actions. Tickling was a great distraction. As for Herman, he just tried not to twitch watching this act go on. Unsure what to say or do. On one hand, Blake was being a good cousin in just tickling the innocent young boy, but on the other he was humping his ass like a dog in heat.</p><p>Not that Tommy could tell the difference. The boy blissfully unaware of the fact he was being dry-humped.</p><p>Blake looked up at Herman and instantly stopped humping with a slight reddening of the cheeks, though the tickles didn’t end there. His hands had been moving lower down Tommy’s hips until now, where they almost darted right back to the boy’s armpits. Relentlessly attacking his body with tickles.</p><p>“Um…” Herman said softly, ignored for now.</p><p>“HERMIE! HELP! He lied about Flynn,” Tommy whined in protest.</p><p>Unable to stop his cock from twitching as he stared at the suddenly attractive perky ass and Blake’s outlined cock, Herman once more shifted into auto pilot. He got onto his knees with a weak push at Blake. Both of them knew how awkward this was after catching that act but couldn’t exactly talk about it. Not that Blake would admit to what Herman claimed to have seen just a minute ago. When the push failed, Herman started to get a little more back into himself and shoved harder, wrapping around Blake’s arm. Trying to wrestle him off Tommy.</p><p>It took a bit but Tommy was soon able to breathe safe, as his fifteen and sixteen-year-old cousins wrestled around the floor. Fighting for dominance in their fairly equal cousin relationship.</p><p>With a momentary success of pinning Blake’s back to the floor, Herman’s wide grin proclaimed him as the false winner.</p><p>“Ha! And you say I couldn’t beat you in a fight…” He chuckled.</p><p>“Dude… the last time we had a fight, you ended up crying to your mommy with a bruised arm. That bruise was so worth the grounding for a week!” Blake teased with a grin. Using his superior strength against the fifteen-year-old, Blake effortlessly flipped them over before pinned Herman’s shoulders and legs to the floorboards. Grinning wider at the younger pair, he looked up at Tommy’s playfully frightened expression. Now that he won this little fight, nothing would stop tickle torture. “Even Julian thought you were a dweeb! And he’s… you know.”</p><p>He gave Herman a smirk and a wink. Not planning on letting Tommy know the rest.</p><p>“Now I believe I was tickling a certain little monster. Run…” He hissed in a low voice.</p><p>Tommy didn’t need any more words. He was out of there as fast as his pre-teen legs could take him.</p><p>Now that they were alone, Herman shot Blake an almost childish glare. “What the hell were you doing? Humping Tommy?”</p><p>“Come on! When we were around his age, we were doing more than just humping! I remember a lot of humping from you back then when we weren’t jerking the meat…” Blake protested, holding up his hands. This allowed Herman to slip out from underneath, that face not stopping. So Blake lied. “Besides, I wasn’t humping humping! He kept moving, I was just tickling him!”</p><p>In truth he had been tempted to rip off those tight jeans Tommy wore and steal that boy’s cherry, being so turned on by his little cousin’s adorable face a soft voice. He and Flynn were constantly hard, so grinded or humped Tommy since the boy was none the wiser to their actions. Just thinking they were hugging, wrestling or tickling him. Never once having noticed a hardon from either of them, unless of course it was that one time at the pool with Blake’s tight tiny swim trunks.</p><p>He punished Flynn for making him wear those, the next time he managed to get some alone time with the hunk in bed. Herman had found his ripped open trunks a week later tucked into the bottom of his hamper. His favourite pair were gone forever, since they were limited edition.</p><p>Unaware that Flynn had found a pair and put it away for him as a special Christmas gift.</p><p>Succumbing to the thought that maybe he saw things wrong, Herman’s face softened. “Whatever… just be normal. We don’t play anymore, remember? It’s not normal.”</p><p>“You know that I didn’t want to stop…” Blake admitted just as softly.</p><p>Earning an awkward look between the two similar-aged cousins.</p><p>“Well… we had to. No dragging Tommy into anything weird, okay?”</p><p>With a hand behind his back, Blake nodded. “Okay, Hermie. I promise not to try anything. Even though I wasn’t in the first place…”</p><p>Blake fingers were crossed tight.</p><p>“Good.” Herman nodded.</p><p>“For a kiss… just like the old days.”</p><p>Jaw dropping, Herman looked around. “Bl-Blake! No! I just said no weird stuff!”</p><p>“Oh come on, we were each other’s first ‘big boy’ kiss. One more won’t hurt, little cous…” Blake smirked.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Herman gave in. He leaned in close and grabbed Blake by the jacket, forcing their lips together for a short but hard kiss. Not letting the tongue swiping his lips enter, or Blake to pull him any deeper into this. After a few seconds Herman broke away, blushing. “There… last kiss ever!”</p><p>“Nah…” Blake smirked, before grabbing his cousin and pulling him back in. Slamming their lips together, while moving his hands down and grabbing each of his younger cousins firm ass cheeks. </p><p>Giving them a firm squeeze.</p><p>With his eyes widening and lips falling open, Herman was stunned feeling Blake’s tongue work right between his lips. Easily reclaiming ownership over the boy’s mouth, starting by pinning Herman’s tongue down before exploring around inside him, running over his teeth lightly or lapping at his tongue. All the while dry-humping against his cousin, both hard cocks thrusting together. Blake’s strong hands clutching that soft ass tight to make sure Herman couldn’t go worming away. The older brunette moaned down Herman’s throat when he would thrust, eyes clenching tight. The pleasure of grinding with someone so taboo was like nothing else for Blake. Flynn was hot but still couldn’t feel this way, since he wasn’t someone he wasn’t supposed to touch. So when their second kiss broke after a long time spent exploring and Blake saw Herman’s awestruck expression, he couldn’t help himself. Rather than stop there, Blake slipped his hands into Herman’s underwear and got a good handful of bubble butt as they returned to kissing. Tongues at war and lips locked with a passionate heat like they were melted together, the hot fire shared between Herman and Blake like welding torches. Whatever they shared was hot enough to make sparks. </p><p>Eventually Herman came to his senses and pushed Blake away, stumbling back a few steps. His mouth still open, tasting Blake on his extended tongue.</p><p>The silence created, broken by simple words.</p><p>“I never wanted to stop.”</p><p>With those five words spoken, Blake exited this slightly younger cousin’s room and went looking for this torturee. “Oh Tommy! Where are you HIDING!”</p><p>As his cousin’s voice traveled into the distance of the house and his steps grew quiet, Herman was left standing there.</p><p>Herman hadn’t tasted Blake in years, or felt such a powerful hunger from his cousin in a long time. His body wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. Like the first time they did this, there was an odd feeling like he needed to throw up but was also pleasantly excited by the kiss they just shared. </p><p>Blake’s lips had been so soft, back then.</p><p>Herman’s heart raced faster reliving the moment in his mind on loop. His cousin’s hands were so gentle but strong, his lips still soft but with a little scar, likely from Flynn’s teeth. Herman knew the teenager had broadened out and gotten a firmer chest. Lost that puppy fat in place of a strong core, one that pressed right up against his own soft abs. Not to mention how something else had grown since they last played along with his own. And as much as Herman tried not to think about it, his mind couldn’t escape Blake’s cock or his cousin’s desire to reopen old wounds. </p><p>As Herman struggled to deal with his older cousin’s desire, Tommy was gleefully found hiding downstairs in one of the cupboards under the counter. Tucked away with the pots and pans, grinning. </p><p>“Hi, Blake!” He grinned.</p><p>Blake smirked. “Since you’re in there, maybe I should use you to make dinner. Mr. Tommy-pot.”</p><p>Tommy shook his head furiously and tried to wiggle himself free of the tight space. “Don’t cook me! Ngh.. mm! Um, I’m stuck…”</p><p>“You’re a danger to yourself, brat.” Blake smirked, as he began trying to free Parker.</p><p>Squealing as Blake tugged at his arms, Tommy scrunched up. Eventually after a minute of pulling he popped free and toppled onto the older boy, laying flat atop Blake’s broad-shouldered body. Applying his weight into the boy’s cock with a knee without even knowing it. </p><p>Gulping feeling the new weight on his cock, Blake grunted. “Ho-how did you even get i-in there?”</p><p>Tommy simply shrugged.</p><p>Though he wanted to push Tommy off, Blake was struggling not to moan. “You’re a heavy little boy…”</p><p>“Flynn handles me!” Tommy protested.</p><p>“Well Flynn’s a little… stronger than me. Who do you like handling you more… Tommy?” Blake whispered in the boy’s ear, lust dripping off every word. Glad the boy didn’t know he was admitting Flynn topped him, and that Tommy shivered and moved his knee up and down a little. Thrusting against Tommy’s leg, the older boy purred. “Flynny or your big, strong, handsome cousin who loves you so… so much?”</p><p>Simply and with as much fake belief in his response, Tommy teased his cousin by responding: “Flynn.”</p><p>“Such a little liar,” Blake was about to run his tongue around Tommy’s ear when Herman’s feet came tapping down the stairs. Quickly Blake pushed Tommy off and stood up. “Now go hide from Herman!” </p><p>Internally, he was hissing at being interrupted once more.</p><p>Giving the boys a queer look, Herman was glad to see Tommy looking innocent and blushless when he ran off giggling ‘you won’t find me!’. “So… where’d he hide?”</p><p>“With the pots.” Blake responded, response chaste.</p><p>“You didn’t touch him at all?” Herman leaned over the counter, unintentionally pushing his bubble butt out. The only part of him not changing while maturing, just staying that same firm bubble butt that drove people crazy. Blake stared at it biting his lip. “Blake??”</p><p>“What do you take me for, Herman.” Blake growled, snapping away from that soft ass.</p><p>Herman deadpanned. “A brat.”</p><p>“Oh, why?” Blake responded, voice gruff as he moved closer to Herman.</p><p>The younger boy stepped back, face red. “Be-because I said no more and you kissed me!”</p><p>Tommy, hiding behind the next wall barely made out that whisper. Instead he focused on what he did hear. He stepped out with a confused look on his face. “Why did you ask Blake if he touched me?”</p><p>“Tommy! I…” Herman looked to Blake for help but the hunk just shrugged. Blake turned his attention away before walking off towards the living room where he was still in ear-shot to hear how this played out between the two of them. This was Herman’s problem now, “I… just don’t want him to tickle you too much before dinner. I’m making spaghetti. While I do that, you go upstairs and play on my computer. Blake can… go shower or something,”</p><p>Blake heard that and throbbed. Hard. There was a bathroom upstairs, right where Tommy was going to be.</p><p>Taking this opportunity with no hesitation, Blake rushed up the stairs without even a wink to Herman. If the boy caught onto any dirty plan in his mind there would be no way of getting Tommy alone. Ever. Luckily for him, Herman didn’t catch on and busied himself with dinner as both boys went up stairs. Tommy hesitated at the bedroom door, noticing that Blake had ‘forgotten’ to shut the bathroom door and was busy peeling off his sweaty shirt, revealing his olive skin and defined set of abs. His six-pack coated in sweat from his sexual bouts with both boys, helping to show off his muscle. Something that caught Tommy’s eye and refused to let the little boy drag himself away. </p><p>Blake was sexy.</p><p>Extremely so, and he couldn’t stop himself from checking out every bit of the older boy.</p><p>With a growing smirk as he watched Tommy check his body out in the mirror, Blake deliberately flexed his muscular biceps for the young boy. Sucked in his chest, bringing forth ripped detailing to his six pack and amazing V-line that lead down into his tight jeans. Where his very obvious bulge throbbed. Every inch of the young god was beautiful and arousing, even to a younger boy who would know very little of sexual attraction yet.</p><p>“Should I take off my pants, Tommy?” Blake asked without even looking at the kid. </p><p>Tommy nodded before blushing when he remembered Blake wasn’t looking at him. Nervously he stuttered out: “Y-Yes…”</p><p>“Actually…” The older boy began, a deepness to his voice. He was talking in a lustful tone that quickly infected Tommy. “I can’t. Herman might see, could you close the door?”</p><p>“U-Um… but… o-okay…” Tommy stuttered, struggling with the thought to run or keep standing there. He settled on shutting the door with a deep blush.</p><p>Much to Blake’s delight, the adorable younger boy with a rather cute tent in his jeans closed the door with himself inside the room. Standing before his cousin now with pink, rosy cheeks and a parched throat. Staring in awe of Blake’s amazing muscles, completely lost in the haze of lust and thought that ensured him with tendrils of young desire. Tommy’s hazel-blue eyes trace the lines of Blake’s muscles as though he were in a dream, unafraid to stare.</p><p>“A-aren’t you going to… take… them off?” Tommy blushed.</p><p>Blake grinned looking down to his crotch where the light curved off his pants to provide a glorious image of the shape constricted within the dark fabric. He pushed his hips out teasingly to Tommy before running a thumb around the hem, making no move to remove them just yet. “How about you do it for me? We don’t need to pretend, Tommy. You want me, don’t you little boy?”</p><p>Tommy simply stuttered and looked like he wanted to unlock and run from the older boy, in response.</p><p>Breaking down into a fake fit of chuckles, Blake just stared at Tommy’s lustful eyes. “I’m kidding, man. But… you could have a shower with me?”</p><p>“C-Can’t I just watch you?” Tommy whispered.</p><p>“Sure Tommy,”</p><p>Tommy smiled, looking at his feet and wiggling a little, as he waited for his cousin to continue.</p><p>Blake acted as though Tommy wasn’t even standing there. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, lowered them down his jeans slowly to reveal a pair of dark red boxer briefs that hugged his body like a second skin. Pulled so tight by the lengthy member between his legs that there was no room for wrinkles in the fabric. So of course once Tommy’s eyes met with this object he couldn’t bear to focus on anything else. Not Blake stepping out of the pant legs, or the thick black waistband, not even the brand across the front. All he was able to do was focus on the outlined shape of Blake’s mighty dick. </p><p>Being young and innocent, Tommy had not yet developed beyond his submissiveness. Seeing this, maybe he never would. So his hazel-blue eyes never drifted over to the surprisingly round and firm ass Blake was half-pushing out for some attention. Unaware that Flynn had pounded it till black and blue on numerous occasions, not literally of course but with the force he used it was a wonder Blake didn’t bruise.</p><p>Momentarily forgetting to breathe, Tommy found himself choking on his own tongue. </p><p>Blake moved a hand to the pronounced tent featured on his waist and began to purr. His fingertips sent tingling sensations through the length. “Going to keep pretending, Tommy? I’m not hard for nothing, you know,”</p><p>The younger boy just blushed in response, earning a chuckle from the older boy.</p><p>“If you come take this off… maybe I’ll hump you s’more in the shower,” Blake offered with a smirk. He moved his hips a little, resembling the grinding motions he was making with Tommy earlier in the hallway, whereupon his cock and Tommy’s both grew stiff even if the younger was unwittingly doing it.</p><p>The cousins were unaware that Herman was closing in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>